supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam (Between Angels and Demons)
Adam is a Leviathan-Human Hybrid and The Father of All Monsters. Biography Adam is a hybrid created from the fusion of leviathan's dead liquid form postmortem with the body of a male human. Adam left for the world and met Eve. The two fell in love and mated, raising six children, the Alphas. His goal was to create an army of monsters and dominate humanity to become their new rulers. Over time, Adam and Eve became feared by mortals and immortals. Some gods tried to defeat and kill them, but were eventually defeated, although they managed to hurt Adam. Powers and abilities Adam is the hybrid between a leviathan and a human. It can dominate all the younger angels, demons, their children, medium or low level leviathans and other supernatural entities. *'Angelic and Demonic Power Negation': Adam can negate the powers of younger angels or demons by his mere presence. Seraphim, and Archangels are immune. Princes of Hell, White-eyed Demons and Knights of Hell are immune. *'Limited Cosmic Awareness': Adam is a billion years old. He possesses vast knowledge of the universe, even The Natural Order. He knows every secret to escaping Purgatory, entering Hell, and negating the powers of younger angels and demons. *'Immortality': Adam came into exist around the age of the old gods. He was created by an unknown entity. She is older, prior to Adam's creation. He's been around over 13,000 years. He cannot age or wither. *'Nigh-Invulnerability': Adam cannot be harm by conventional weaponry or various supernatural weaponry. He can be harm or killed by stronger beings. He is very much hard to kill due of being part Leviathan. *'Regeneration': Adam has an incredible healing factor. He can instantly healing from severe damage even reabsorb her blood back into her body if he is crushed. *'Super Senses': Adam's senses are heighten to supernatural levels. *'Super Strength': Adam is a hybrid between a leviathan and titan, giving her supernatural strength to overwhelm all angels, demons, monsters, or other supernatural entities. He can be overwhelm by Eve, Archangels, mid-tier nigh-omnipotence beings, and Primordial Entities. *'Telepathy': Adam has a mental link with all of her children and can hear, see or feeling everything happening to them. *'Venomous Blood': Like a leviathan, Adam can kill lesser beings with her blood by injecting it into their bodies. Adam can kill various of supernatural entities with this. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping *'Bone of Righteous Mortal washed in the Three Bloods of Fallen': The weapon used to kill Leviathans can only harm Adam since he is part Pantheon to resist it's effects. *'Magic': Magic will not kill Adam, but it can be use to harm or restrain him. *'Seraph Blade': This angelic weaponry cannot kill Adam, but it can severely harm him or severe his head. It might be possible for a Higher angel to smite him afterwards. It must be used by an angelic being to function. Destroying Beings *'High-level Nephilim': *'High-level Cambion': *'Primordial Entities': The first beings in creation can destroy Adam with ease. *'Archangels': Weapons *'Kronos' Scythe': *'Death's Scythe': Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. *'The Colt': The Colt can kill anything in existence except the primordial entities. Category:Hybrids (Between Angels and Demons) Category:Leviathans (Between Angels and Demons) Category:Humans (Between Angels and Demons)